Muffy writes a fanfiction
by Totally dissolved
Summary: Read and review. No flames allowed.
1. Muffy's writing

Muffy is going to write a fanfic. She writes fanfiction whenever she feels creative. Like she does right now. She likes writing fanfic because she uses her imagination. She will write her fanfiction on the computer and then publish it. She will then see who reviews her fanfics. She hopes she gets good reviews. She will write fics about eating cookies and going to weddings. Or she will make one shots after suggestions from her unknown friends who leave good reviews.

"I think I'm going to write fanficton," Muffy said, "I'm in a creative mood. I enjoy writing fics."

Muffy turns on the computer. She uses it to write and publish her fanfics. She begins writing her fanfic when she needs to use the restroom. She saves her work then walks in the bathroom and hears a loud noise. The noise is loud water that is coming from the shower in the bathroom. Muffy is confused for nobody was home and she didn't turn on the shower. She opens the shower curtain and see somebody. It is Binky Barnes. Binky is showering in her shower. Binky does not have permission to use her shower so Muffy will be angry. Muffy will make him leave or else. He won't leave and faces consequences.

"Binky Barnes get out of my house!" Muffy roared. She is angry because Binky shouldn't be there.

"No thanks," Binky said, "my shower is filthy. Mostly because I've been using it as a private bathhouse for people who are interested. People like Buster for example. But your shower is nice and clean and I can use it to clean myself. Even parts that should not be named. And your have soap unlike me."

"Binky Barnes, if you do not leave my house instantly you shall face the police" Muffy warned because she wanted Binky gone.

"I like it in here," Binky said, "I will stay."

Muffy pulls out her cell phone and calls police. Binky is arrested naked because he had no clothes. He had walked across town naked but nobody cared. Binky protests his arrest was unjust but police ignore. In the next chapter Binky will sue police for violating his civil rights. And Muffy will write about Francine eating at Perkins but Francine won't want a story written about her. And there will be a clash between the two over it. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Binky's phone call

Binky is in the jail. Binky was arrested and accused of public indecency and trespassing. Binky is clothed because the cops gave him prisoner clothes. He calls Mr. Ratburn on the pay phone because he needs a lawyer. He choses Mr. Ratburn because he is a professional. Binky will sue the criminal justice system for his unjust arrest. He thinks his arrest was uncalled for. He will have a long battle but is ready.

"Mr. Ratburn," Binky said. "I need a lawyer."

"I am a teacher, Mr. Barnes," Mr Ratburn said. "Not a lawyer. I deal with education not the law.'

"Mr Ratburn I am in big trouble," Binky said. "I am arrested for public indecency and trespassing. I used Muffy's shower and walked around town naked and they jailed me for public indency and tresspassing."

"Oh, that is dreadful news," Mr. Ratburn said.

"I will sue them for violating my rights," Binky declared, "My arrest was wrong."

"Yes, it sounds like your arrest was uncalled for given the circumstances," Mr Ratburn said, "but you will have a long legal battle."

"Yes, I know," Binky says, "I am ready."

Meanwhile, Muffy talked with Francine at the park later that day. She tells Francine of the fanfic she wrote of her eating at Perkins. Francine does not want fanfiction written about her. She will complain to Muffy.

"Francine, I wrote a cute fanfiction of you eating at Perkins," Muffy said. "I am going to publish it."

"Muffy, how could you?" Francine said. "I do not wish to be in fanfiction. Please do not publish."

"Francine, you are being unreasonable," Muffy said. "It is a kind-hearted story."

"Regardless, I do not want to be in a fanfic," Francine said. "I have fears about privacy."

""Well, I will publish anyway," Muffy vowed. "For it is good fanfiction."

"No," said Francine. You will not."

In the next chapter, Binky goes to court of his charges of public indecency and trespassing. Because he was naked and in Muffy's shower. And Muffy will post her fanfiction. Francine won't like that. She will flame Muffy's fanfic. See what happens in next chapter.


	3. Francine flames

Francine is on the computer. As in she is reading. She is reading fanfiction on her computer in fact. She spots a story with her name on it. It is Muffy story about Francine eating a cookie. Francine recognizes the story. She knows Muffy wrote the story. She is angry. Muffy did not have Francine's permission to make a story about her. She will call Muffy and confront her. Muffy will not apologize and will not delete her story. Francine will be angry. She will flame Muffy's fanfic.

"Muffy," Francine said on the phone, "You wrote story about me eating a cookie without my permission."

"Yes," said Muffy. "It is a very sweet story."

"Muffy you must apologize for this." Francone said.

"No," Muffy said. "It is a good story."

"Muffy, you must delete this story," Francine said, "You do not have my permission."

"I will keep the story," Muffy said. "It is a good story.

"I am very angry Muffy." Francine roared and slammed the phone down. "I will flame her fanfic."

We then see Mr. Ratburn enter the prison. He is not under arrest. He is visiting Binky. Mr. Ratburn is in a visitors seat at the jail. Binky is behind a glass wall in handcuffs. Binky is in jail for public indecency and trespassing. He walked over town naked and used Muffy's shower. Binky is no longer naked though. Mr. Ratburn didn't walk over town naked. And he did not use Muffy's shower. That is why Mr. Ratburn is not being arrested. He is just there to visit. He will check on Binky. He will give Binky a phone number for a lawyer. Binky will need a lawyer when he goes to court. So Mr. Ratburn found him one.

"Hello, Binky," Mr. Ratburn said. "I am here to visit you. I am not being arrested."

"Yes, I know," Binky said. "I am in jail. Because I used Muffy's shower and walked over town naked."

"Yes, I know," Mr. Ratburn said. "That's why I am visiting. I did not use Muffy's shower or walk over town naked. So I am not in jail"

"Yes," Binky said. "You are just visiting. But I am in jail."

"Yes," Mr. Ratburn said. "You shall need a lawyer when you go to court."

"I will need one," Binky said, "I do not know one."

"I have the phone number of a lawyer," says Ratburn. "You can hire her for your case."

"Yes," Binky says, "I will need a good lawyer."

"That is why I found one." Mr. Ratburn said.

Mr. Ratburn gave Binky card with lawyer number on it. Binky will need that number. In the next chapter, Binky will call lawyer. The lawyer will represent Binky in court. Binky will fight for his rights in court. And Francine will still flame Muffy's story. And Sue Ellen will learn about it. And she will flame Muffy as well. Muffy will not like her flames. See what happens in next chapter.


	4. Binky trial

Francine is on the computer. She is flaming is Muffy's fanfic. She is angry about being a character in Muffy's story. Francine wants Muffy to delete her story. She creates a sock account to flame the story. She will flame until deletes the story. Sue Ellen will stop and learn what Francine what she is doing. Francine will explain what Muffy did. Sue Ellen will be outraged at Muffy's actions. She will agree to flame story with her.

Francine hears doorbell. She opens door. "Hello Sue Ellen. Please enter."

"Thank you, Francine," Sue Ellen said, "I hope we have fun."

"Please wait in the kitchen," Francine said, "I have to finish some work before we play."

"What work?" Sue Ellen asked curiously.

"That Muffy betrayed our friendship," Francine said. "She wrote a story about me without my permission. I am angry about this fact."

"I am shocked," Sue Ellen said. "I cannot believe Muffy could be so crass."

"I have been flaming her story," Francine explains. "I will flame until she takes it down."

"I will help you flame," Sue Ellen promised. "Muffy can't get away with this."

On the other side of town, Binky is at the courthouse with Mr. Ratburn and his lawyer. Mr. Ratburn is eating popcorn while watching the trial. His lawyer is doing legal work. The judge will try Binky for trespassing and public indecency. Binky will be found guilty. But his lawyer will note he wasn't read his rights. So his sentence will be reduced to community service. Binky promised to never do these things again.

"Binky Barnes, you are guilty of public indecency and trespassing," said the Judge. "You will spend five years in prison."

"Your honor, my clients rights weren't read to him," said Binky's lawyer. "His sentence should be reduced."

"Very well," said the Judge. "Binky, you shall do community service for eight months. But if you do this again you will go to prison."

"I will never do these things again." Binky promises.

In the next chapter, we see Binky break his promise quickly. He goes to Muffy's house and uses her shower. Meanwhile, Muffy reads her flames and is upset. She will not know they are from Francine and Sue Ellen yet. See what happens in next chapter.


	5. Arthur's Promise

Mr Crosswire is home. At his house of course. He shall go home after a long day of work. He will brush his teeth after having a business dinner with clients. He will be surprised to hear someone in the shower. He thinks it's Muffy but he then hears Muffy in her room. It is actually Binky in the shower. He broke his promise to not enter the Crosswire shower again. He is clothed this time. Mr. Crosswire will report Binky. He will be arrested.

"I am glad to be back home," Mr. Crosswire says as he opens the door of the Crosswire Estate. He walks to the bathroom and hears water once the door opens.

"Sorry, Muffy, I didn't mean to bother you," Mr. Crosswire called.

"That's okay, Daddy, you didn't bother me," Muffy called from down the hall.

"Muffy? Are you in your room?"

"Why yes, Daddy. Do you need me?"

Mr. Crosswire opens up the shower curtain. "BINKY BARNES!"

"Hello, Mr. Crosswire," Binky said. "Please wait for me to finish before you use the shower."

"Binky, why are you showering in my house again," Mr. Crosswire demanded. "And why are you fully clothed in the shower?"

"I was dirty after community service, so I came here," Binky explained. "I was clothed so I wouldn't be arrested on the way. Plus my clothes are so clean now."

"That's it Binky. I shall dial the police," Mr. Crosswire vowed and walked to the phone.

"Well, that is disappointing," Binky said.

Meanwhile, Arthur is with Francine. They are in love. Arthur would do anything for Francine. Like flame Muffy's story with her. He shall do just that. They will flame the story together. So will Sue Ellen but she isn't there. They want Muffy to delete her story.

"Oh, Arthur, I am very happy to be your girlfriend," Francine said.

"And I am very happy to be your boyfriend," Arthur said. "Perhaps one day we shall wed. But only when we're older."

"I just wish that Muffy hadn't written that story about me," Francine said angrily.

"Francine, I will help you flame Muffy's story," Arthur said.

"Oh, Arthur, that means so much to me," Francone said. "Let us start right now."

In the next chapter, Binky will go to court again. He will be tried with trespassing. The judge will not be happy to see Binky. But because he was fully clothed this time he will have his community added onto. Meanwhile, Sue Ellen will boycott a restraint for not having vegan options. See what happens in the next chapter.


	6. Court again

Sue Ellen is going to her favorite restaurant with the Brain. They are not dating. They are just having lunch as friends. She loves the vegan menu. But they have eliminated the vegan options from the menu. Sue Ellen shall be displeased. She will campaign to have vegan options on the menu again.

"I enjoy going to this restaurant," Sue Ellen said as she entered with the Brain.

"Yes, you do," Brain said.

"Hear are your menus," a waiter who was Mr. Ratburn's cousin said.

"Where is the old vegan selection?" Sue Ellen asked after reading the menu.

"I'm sorry, but we've developed a carnivore menu." He explained.

"Well that is disappointing," Sue Ellen said in outrage. "I would like to see the manager."

"I'm afraid that he is not present," the waiter said. "You can see him tomorrow."

"There must be something Sue Ellen can have," Brain argued.

"Well, there is our water," the waiter said. "But I'm afraid that is only for people who have orders,"

"I don't like this," Sue Ellen said. "I am boycotting this restaurant and starting a petition for the return of the vegan menu."

Meanwhile, Binky is back in court. Mr. Ratburn isn't there because he's at a disco hall. But Mr. Crosswire is in the audience. He is angry Binky has yet again trespassed on his property. Binky will not go to jail but his community service will be extended. Mr. Crosswire won't like that. He will want a harsher punishment for Binky.

"Good riddance that no good Binky," Mr. Crosswire said. "He'll get the slammer for this!"

The judge picked up a paper. "Binky Barnes, you have violated the terms of your community service."

"I am sorry," Binky told the judge.

"That isn't good enough," the judge responded. "You trespassed the Crosswire Estate again. You did, however, dress appropriately this time. Therefore, I shall extend your community service another five months."

"What!? No!" Mr. Crosswire complained. "At the least he deserves house arrest."

"Mr. Crosswire, don't make me hold you in contempt of court," the judge threatened. "Binky, I better not see you again.

"You won't," Binky promised.

But Binky will break his promise. In the next chapter, Sue Ellen's boycott won't go very well. So she will consider using other measures. And Muffy will be upset about her flames. But she won't let it bother her. She will keep writing stories. And we will find out what the Tibble twins are up to. See what happens in next chapter.


	7. Muffy's scare

Sue Ellen has launched her petition on the internet. She has gotten three signatures so far. She knows that isn't enough, however. Sue Ellen will need to take more direct action. Like protesting outside the restaurant. She will resolve to do just that.

"How many signatures does your petition have?" Brain asks.

"Only you, me and Francine," Sue Ellen reported. "And she only signed because I'm flaming Muffy's story."

"Well, that is lackluster," Brain responded.

"I have only one option left," Sue Ellen said. "I must protest outside the establishment."

"Yes, that is a good idea," Brain responded.

Meanwhile, the Tibble twins are on their bikes. They plan to break into Muffy's house. They got the idea from Binky breaking in. Muffy will not like that. She will already be upset because of her flames. Muffy will get even more angry when they scare her. She will call the police. They will be sent to a juvenile detention center.

"Why on earth do people flame my stories?" Muffy asked. "I just want to write stories about going to Golden Corral and seeing Nevada."

Tommy Tibble was outside. "Remember the plan, Timmy?"

"Of course," Timmy responded. He pulled out a ghost mask. "Don't forget yours."

"I won't," Tommy vowed while putting it over his face. "Let's go!"

"I shall simply block all my flamers and cyberbullies," Muffy said. "Hopefully somebody will defend me eventually."

The Tibbles jumped in. "We are ghosts Muffy."

Muffy screamed and threw a shoe at Timmy, causing his mask to fall off.

"What? You twins aren't ghosts!" Muffy said.

"Ha! Ha!" Timmy said. "We scared you."

"That's it, peasants, you shall face the wrath of the law," Muffy roared. She called the police and the Tibble were tazed, cuffed, and arrested.

In the next chapter, Francine will learn about how Muffy blocked her account. Muffy doesn't know it's Francine flaming. She will resort to new tactics. And Sue Ellen will confront the restaurant owner. She will learn why the vegan menu was removed. See what happens in the next chapter.


	8. Sue Ellen protests

Sue Ellen is standing outside the restaurant protesting. She will carry sings that says "End the Slaughter!" on one side and "Restore Vegan Menu" on the other. The meat eaters are not happy to see her. They will complain to the owner. He will have a clash with Sue Ellen. She will learn the reason why the vegan menu was removed.

"Animal rights are human rights! Human rights are animal rights!" Sue Ellen chanted.

The manager walked out. "Please stop this protest at once! Customers don't like it."

"I am an animal rights defender," Sue Ellen explained. "How could you get rid of the vegan menu?"

"We we're just following a new policy," the manager explained.

"What new policy?" Sue Ellen asked.

"The city council passed a law that requires we prioritize the meat industry," the manager said. "It was introduced by our councilman Bill Haney, a cousin of Mr. Haney."

"I don't believe this," Sue Ellen said. "What will I do?"

The manager shrugged. "Don't know. But it's not my fault so leave my restaurant."

Sue Ellen agreed to leave and went home. Francine called and she answered the phone call.

"Hello?" Sue Ellen said.

"Sue Ellen? That no good Muffy blocked my flaming account. Now I need to create a new one!"

"Oh, that is bad." Sue Ellen noted.

"Anyway, how did your protest go?" Francine asks.

"Bad. I just learned the reason this happened was because of councilman Haney," Sue Ellen responded. "He is Mr. Haney's cousin."

"Oh," Francine said. "You should give up."

"No. I will asks Rubella what to do," Sue Ellen decided. "She is vegan too."

In the next chapter, Sue Ellen and Rubella talk about what do. Rubella decides she will run against councilman Haney. Meanwhile, Binky will be arrested a third time. He will be charged with Elwood City's three strikes law. See what happens in next chapter.


	9. Binky's Final Chance

Rubella is running against councilman Haney. It is a nonpartisan election. They agree on some issues like education, infrastructure, and health care. But the strongly disagree on the meat industry. The media is against her campaign. But she will run anyway.

"The media is for Haney," Rubella told Mr. Ratburn, "They are against me. But I will run anyway."

"I am glad you are running," Mr. Ratburn responded. "somebody should stick it to the establishment. I would vote for you but I'm not in your district."

"I than you for your support," Rubella responded.

"I must leave you now," Mr. Ratburn said, "Binky is in court yet again."

"Why?"

"He violated his parole again. He will now be charged under the three strikes law."

Later Mr. Ratburn is in court again. And so is Binky. And the Judge is angry. Binky violated his parole a third time. So he will be jailed. Arthur and Francine in the audience that day eating popcorn.

"Binky Barnes, you have once again used the Crosswire shower and run through town nude. This is only your second indecency offense, but your third trespassing offense. Therefore, I sentence you to a year in jail."

"Oh, please no," Binky complained.

"Hooray! Binky's going to jail!" Francine shouted happily. "I always hated him."

"Me too," Mr. Ratburn whispered. "I gave a bad lawyer in purpose so he would go to jail."

"Wow, that's clever Mr. Ratburn," Arthur said impressed.

"Thank you, Arthur." Mr. Ratburn winked.

Binky is handcuffed and hauled to jail. In the next chapter, Rubella debates Mr. Haney. The debate is heated. And Muffy will be increasingly angry about her flames. So angry that she hires a detective. See what happens in the next chapter.


	10. The debate

Rubella is debating Councilman Haney, who is a cousin of Mr. Haney. They are debating on the local TV station. They are debating the ethics of the meat industry. The debate is heated. Ratings are high.

"I strongly oppose the meat industry," Rubella said, "animal rights are human rights."

"I support human rights," Councilman Haney, "and only for humans. No special rights for animals."

"Animal rights aren't special rights!" Rubella said in outrage.

"She cares more animals than humans," Haney argued.

"You, Councilman Haney, only care about human greed"

"Order, order," said the debate moderator. "This kind of conversation gets us nowhere. Now we shall take phone calls for the candidates."

The debate carries on. Binky can hear the debate from his cell because the guard is listening to the radio. He decides to call in. He asks a question about criminal justice. The guard won't be happy about that.

"I want my phone call!" Binky said.

"Fine, but make it quick," the guard snapped.

Binky calls. "Hello? I have a question for the candidates."

"Very well. What is your question?"

"When will political prisoners be freed?" Binky thinks he's a political prisoner because the Crosswire's are rich.

"Immediately," Rubella said. "Free all political prisoners and reform the criminal justice system."

"I am in favor of reforming the criminal justice system," Councilman Haney said, "but I won't support blanket pardons."

"Thank you for responding," Binky said.

The prison guard grabbed the phone and smashed it. "Were you listening to the radio?"

"Yes."

"That's bad. You need solitary confinement." Binky is taken to solitary for the night.

Meanwhile, Muffy is increasingly angry about her flames. She is confused about her flames. She will hire private detective.

"Why are people writing so negatively towards my stories?" Muffy asked. "I shall hire a detective."

Muffy calls a private investigator. "Hello?"

"Yes, you reached a detective."

"I'm Muffy Crosswire."

"Oh, yes, Ms. Crosswire, your dad hires us a lot. What may I do for you?"

"Somebody is flaming my fanfiction and I need to know who and why."

"Very well, Ms. Crosswire. I will track your flamers for you."

"Thank you," Muffy said, "You can bill my dad."

In the next chapter, Muffy learns the truth about who is flaming and she will be angry. She will seek revenge. Sue Ellen will be disappointed in her lack of progress. And Arthur and Francine will find they have different views on veganism. See what happens in the next chapter.


	11. Muffy's Discovery

Muffy is in her room listening to music. She is listening to the song "Tubthumping" from the band Chumbawamba. Chumbawamba is an defunct anarchist punk band. Muffy is not an anarchist though. She just enjoys the song. She will get a phone call from her detective she hired. She will be shocked to learn who is flaming her story.

"I get knocked down but I get up again-" Muffy sang before the phone rang.

"Ms. Crosswire?" The detective said, "I determined who is flaming your fanfic."

"Who?" Muffy asked eagerly.

"Francine Frensky, Arthur Read, and Sue Ellen Armstrong."

"What? That no-good Francine is flaming my fics?" Muffy asked in shock.

"I'm afraid so. Anyway, that'll be $500. I send your father the bill."

"Okay. Thank you," Muffy hung up. "Those three are gonna get it. I will have sweet revenge!"

Meanwhile Sue Ellen is talking with Arthur and Francine. Sue Ellen is glum. Only four people had signed her online petition now that Rubella added her name. Sue Ellen had also seen a poll on the news showing Councilman Haney was leading the race.

"I am so angry at my lack of progress," Sue Ellen said, "Nobody is signing the petition and Rubella's city council campaign isn't gaining traction."

"Perhaps you should give up," Francine said.

"Well, I am planning on protesting outside the restraint again in a few minutes," Sue Ellen said, "I'll see you later."

"Sue Ellen sure is brave to fight for animal rights," Arthur said, "I think I shall become a vegan."

Francine waved her hand dismissively. "That veganism is just a bunch of hocus pocus."

"What? Francine you signed her petition," Arthur pointed out.

"I did that because she is a friend," Francine explained. "There is nothing wrong with eating meat."

"Eating meat is immoral," Arthur responded, "I shall not do so again."

In the next chapter, DW will learn a shocking secret about her mother. And Arthur and Francine will have relationship problems over the issue of veganism. And Brain will receive a secret message from Binky. See what happens in next chapter.


	12. DW's Secret

DW is about to learn a shocking secret about her mother. It was a shocking secret indeed. But first Arthur and Francine are together. They are at the Sugar Bowl.

The waiter came over. "Hello, I am the waiter. What do you want?"

"I would like an chocolate ice cream cone," Francine said.

"I would like a blueberry snow cone," Arthur said.

"Okay, I'll be back." the Waiter exits for their orders.

Francine looked at Arthur. "A snow cone? I thought we we're here to get ice cream."

"I'm a vegan now," Arthur explained, "I don't eat animal products. That includes dairy."

"Really, Arthur? It's bad enough that you stopped eating meat but this is crossing the line."

"Francine, don't you realize the impact your habits have on animals?" Arthur asked.

"Don't care," Francine answered.

"That's terrible, Francine," Arthur said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you can pay for the snow cone by yourself," Francine barked.

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Brain is at his house. he finds a note on the floor.

 _Brain, this is a secret note from Binky. If you get this please break me out of jail as fast as possible. The court claims that I'm being transferred on Sunday but I heard the guards talking and I learned what's really happening. Mr. Crosswire is paying the police force to execute me then pretend that I died in a car crash on the way. Help me Brain your my only hope. - Binky._

Brain crumpled up the note. "That no good Binky always bothers people," he muttered as he threw it in the garbage.

Back at the Read house, DW opens the door to the kitchen. "All right I'm hungry."

"DW, get out," Jane roared but it was too late.

"Why did you have a box of chocolates and a heart-shaped card, Mommy? Are you hiding something."

Jane fell to her knees. "Oh, DW, I have a terrible secret but I can't tell anyone."

"You can tell me," DW promised.

"Very well, then," Jane said, "I'm in love with Mr. Ratburn."

Will DW tell anyone what she learned? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
